A structured cabling system is a complete system of cabling and associated hardware, which provides a comprehensive telecommunications infrastructure. This infrastructure serves a wide range of uses, such as to provide telephone service or transmit data through a computer network. The structured cabling system may consist of horizontal cable, cabling connectors, and patch cords, among other things. Horizontal cable is typically routed in the ceiling, under the floor, or in the walls. In a typical application, one end of a horizontal cable run may be located in a telecommunications closet and the other end of the horizontal cable run may be located at an outlet. The telecommunications closet may be a room where telecommunications equipment, such as a hub or a switch, is located. The outlet may be a location where telecommunications equipment, such as a computer or a printer, may eventually be placed. Each end of the horizontal cable run may then be terminated to a cabling connector such as a modular jack. The modular jack is used to interface the horizontal cable with a patch cord and provides flexibility in the network. Once the horizontal cable is properly terminated, the modular jack is typically mounted in a faceplate or a patch panel. A patch cord may then be used to connect the mounted modular jack to telecommunications equipment.
During the installation of a structured cabling system, strain may be applied to horizontal cable runs that are terminated to mounted modular jacks. One cause of strain on a horizontal cable run may be a technician pulling new horizontal cable runs in close proximity to the existing horizontal cable runs. Another cause of strain on a horizontal cable run may be a technician placing existing horizontal cable runs routed in similar locations into cable bundles. These cable bundles may increase the strain applied to each individual horizontal cable run. Yet another cause of strain on a horizontal cable run may be a technician installing a horizontal cable run with insufficient slack. The horizontal cable run may then need to be pulled taut to reach the mounting location of the modular jacks and this may introduce a constant strain onto the horizontal cable run.
Strain may also be applied to horizontal cable runs that are terminated to mounted modular jacks after the structured cabling system has been installed. A major cause of this strain on a horizontal cable run may be a network administrator rearranging the location of particular modular jacks or cables in the structured cabling system. After removing a modular jack from its mounted position, the network administrator may apply strain on the horizontal cable run by pulling the modular jack and the terminated horizontal cable run to its new location. The network administrator may also place the modular jack in a new mounting location where the terminated horizontal cable run does not have sufficient slack, which may introduce a constant strain onto the horizontal cable run.
Applying strain to a terminated horizontal cable run may introduce problems in the termination area of a modular jack. One problem with applying strain to a horizontal cable run is that the wire pairs of the cable may be partially or fully pulled out of the insulation displacement contact (“IDC”) terminals of the modular jack, which may result in wirecap failures or variability in modular jack performance. Another problem with applying strain to a horizontal cable run is that the strain may damage the IDC terminals of the modular jack. Yet another problem with applying strain to a horizontal cable run, and particularly constant strain, is that over time the strain may cause the horizontal cable insulation near the termination area of the modular jack to pull back, rip or tear apart and expose live wire pairs. Any exposure of live wire pairs may present a safety hazard, result in a short circuit, or change the electrical performance of the modular jack. Accordingly, a solution that addresses the problems that strain introduces at the termination area of the modular jack would be desirable.